2015 My Swimming Pool Hurricane Season
This is the season of PuffleXTREME's swimming pool. :) Under Construction. Please don't vandalize this. Storms Hurricane Abrianna At 6:40 PM on April 18, a 12 year-old boy and a 16 year-old girl took a large jump into the south-near deep side of the pool, and the results of this jump caused a depression to form 10 minutes later in the area. It was able to form due to an unusual spring heat wave in Montgomery, Alabama. At the 7 P.M. advisory the depression became tropical storm Abrianna. Abrianna continued to strengthen and it reached 50 mph/995 mbars at 10 P.M. Later that night at 11 P.M. Abrianna strengthened to a category 2 hurricane. At 7:21 A.M. the next day it dissipated as the temperature outside dropped into the lower 70s. But, it would later increase back into the 80s in the afternoon of the 18th, and since no one took massive jumps, no hurricanes formed. In total, Abrianna drowned 15 people, including the initial kids who jumped into the pool and caused Abrianna's formation. Later there was a funeral for all who died. That taught a lesson that: when they say evacuate, do it. Tropical Storm Brian At 4:07 P.M. on May 26, a 15 year old cannonballed into the deep side of the pool, causing a depression to form 30 minutes later. It then formed at 4:37 PM. It slowly strengthened to a peak of 47 mph/991 mbars before making landfall as the sun set over Montgomery. At 2:12 A.M., it dissipated over land. Brian caused 2 drownings throughout its path, including the 15 year old who caused it to form. Hurricane Chrisi During the evening of June 15, a large group of friends dashed in front of the sunset and cannonballed into the deep side of the pool, causing a depression to form at 5:16 P.M. When the depression formed the friends got scared and swam away as fast as they could. The depression moved westward and became Tropical Storm Chrisi under favorable conditions. Continued rapid strengthening caused it to become a major hurricane at midnight the next day and a Category 5 later that morning. A peak of 180 mph/894 mbars was reached overnight before it turned north and began its weakening trend. Chrisi made landfall as a Category 4 at 9 A.M. on the 28th, and over land, it dissipated that afternoon. Throughout its path, Chrisi caused 29 drownings, mainly due to its strength and that the pool wasn't closed during the storm's duration (which is not smart at all). Storm names The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. This is the third year that storms were named in the PSP ('P'uffleXTREME's 'S'wimming 'P'ool) basin. The names that were retired were Chrisi, Jason, and Madison. Unused names are marked in . {| width="90%" | * Abrianna * Brian * Chrisi * Dave * Ella * Fynn * Gabriel | * Harry * Ivy * Jason * Kylee * Lenny * Madison * Noah | * Oliver * Pam * * * * Category:Unique Seasons